The Last Straw
by DesariTkogan
Summary: Sitting in the car waiting for wings Kendall gets a little bit thirsty so grabs James' straw. One-shot!


**Here goes my second story hope you guys like it. I got this idea while hanging with my friends who are all perverted xD. Also this is a story for my sister who loves Kames hope you like it sis!  
**

**Sadly I do not own Big Time Rush but I do own Chester's**

**

* * *

**

"So you dudes are going to come over tonight right?" Guitar dude eyed the four boys in front of him behind his sunglasses. Last time he invited the boys they said they would show but never did leaving one ticked off Guitar dude. Usually Guitar dude was chill about everything but he had one pet peeve, people not showing up when they said they would. Tonight he was having some friends from out of town come to visit and wanted the boys to meet them. He watched as all of them nodded at him. "Alright just come by round 8 the dudettes should be coming about that time. Oh and if you can bring some food or something." Logan and Carlos bumped fist and grinned while James and Kendall just shook their heads at their friends antics. "We will be there no worries GD. Now we got to go before Gustavo kills us." Kendall said while he patted the boys shoulder before moving away. He looked back at his friends and waited for them to say goodbyes before turning to follow him. The boys made their way through the Palm woods lobby heading to the side parking lot and hopped into the BTR mobile. Logan, being the first one to get to the keys this morning, got into the drivers seat and started up the car. He check his rear view mirror and side mirrors then began to pull out.

"So what are we going to bring to the get together?" James looked over at Carlos and shrugged before turning and watching the buildings go by. He had a lot of stuff on his mind lately and was trying to work through it. He laughed at himself because he knew it wasn't a lot of stuff, it was a person that was driving him crazy. James recently realized that he had a crush on his best friend, a mister Kendall Knight. He sighed and snuck a quick glance at the boy sitting in front of him before dragging his eyes away. His thoughts were always centered on the blond boy, he had become a thorn in his side. James tilted his head back against the head rest and stared at the sky above him as the car continued its way through traffic. "How about Chester's? I heard they have awesome wings! Also they have this burger melt with barbecue sauce and ranch on it. I heard Camille and Jo talk about it." James wanted to reach over and smack Carlos for bringing up Jo but held back because the energetic boy didn't know any better. Yes it was true that Kendall and her had broken up and still on good terms despite her kissing other guys.

"Sounds cool we'll hit it up on our way back" Kendall who had turned around in his seat looked from Carlos to James who had his head back. "James you alright man?" The boy addressed closed his eyes for a second and breathed in and out before moving to look at his friend. "Yeah man just thinking about tonight" Kendall smiled at him before turning back around. Logan pulled into the underground parking lot and parked the car. All four boys got out and walked up the stairs to the main floor. Gustavo stood there checking his watch tapping his foot impatiently. "Where have you dogs been? You're late!" Before any of the boys could argue Gustavo turned on his heel and started to walk to the recording room. "One hour of harmonies before you dogs leave here today!" All of the boys looked at each other before trudging into to the booth.

~~~~~Fast Forward~~~~~~

"God Gustavo is such a turd!" Carlos nodded as he followed Logan down the stairs to the parking lot. Both Kendall and James were lagging behind watching as the brain of the group blew up. Not only did they have the extra hour of harmonies they had an extra thirty minutes of dancing. The boys got into the car and drove home without anyone talking. As they walked to the elevator Logan stopped and smacked his forehead. His three friends stared at him like he grew a third head. "We forgot to get the food you guys!" James wanting to get away for a bit looked at the time and then looked at the guys. "Don't worry I'll get it. You guys go up and get ready to head to Guitar dudes." At that Kendall raised at brow at the tall brunette. Logan and Carlos shrugged and began to walk away not noticing Kendall wasn't with them. James watched as the blond sighed and started to walk away following his friends.

The tall brunette walked back to the car and adjusted the seat to accommodate his size before sitting down. He looked to his right when he heard the car door open allowing Kendall to enter. "What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna get ready with Logan and Carlos." James looked over at the blond who just shrugged before putting on his seat belt. "You're gonna need help getting all the food upstairs and besides you don't know where the place is." The blond looked over at James who just sighed and started up the car. Unknown to the brunette driving Kendall came along because he wanted some alone time with him. Kendall had always liked his friend but knew it hopeless. The tall boy was gorgeous! He had a way about him that made you feel at ease, made you fall for him. Hard. When Kendall realized he liked James more then a friend it was a slap to the face. It had been a year ago while they were still in Minnesota.

_They were at the frozen pond near Carlos' house where they always practiced during the early hours. James and Logan were joking around and laughing with each other which ticked off Kendall. At the moment he didn't know why and tried to shake it off. Of course at that very moment Carlos came skating straight toward him and hit a uneven patch of ice causing him to lose his balance. James rushed over and pushed Kendall out the way and they both tumbled down with James above him. He looked up at his friend and stared at his hazel eyes and felt his heart racing like it did with his first crush back in fifth grade. He was in love with his best friend!_

He directed the boy away from the Palm woods all the way to the restaurant. They noticed a drive thru and pulled up. James turned to look at Kendall. "How much are we getting?" Kendall shrugged as a voice came over the speaker.

"Welcome to Chester's my name is Katie would you like to try our Big Ruckus burger combo today?"

James quirked a brow then shook his head. "Uh.. Whats your biggest order of wings?"

"Our biggest would be the 40 piece. The flavors are honey barbecue, asian kick, garlic parmesan, medium buffalo and ticked buffalo"

James couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips. "Ticked buffalo? Um let me get a 40 piece honey barbecue, a 40 medium, and can I split another 40 half asian and garlic?"

"You sure can. Would you like any dipping sauce for your wings?

James thought for a second before looking at Kendall who nodded. "Yeah blue cheese. Also let me get a large cherry Sprite, a large fry." He looked at Kendall and asked him if he wanted anything. "Nah I'll just eat the wings." James nodded at turned toward the speaker. "You have a melt with barbecue and ranch on it right?"

"Yes we do"

"Let me get one of those as well and that will be all."

"Alright so I have three 40 piece wings one honey one medium and the last split asian and garlic. A large cherry sprite with a large fry and the Street house melt. Your total is 76.65 please pull up to the window."

James pulled up to the window and dug out his wallet pulling out a credit card that Gustavo gave him. The window opened revealing a woman with black hair and tan skin about average height. Her brown eyes looked at James before she leaned over and took the card he was handing her. She quickly swiped the card and handed him a receipt and a pen. "If you'll sign this" The brunette signed and gave her the slip back before taking his drink. "We are cooking your wings fresh so it will be awhile so if you can park we will bring it out to you." James nodded and pulled away from the window and pulled into a empty spot.

"I wonder how long is awhile?" Kendall looked at his friend then looked down to see that the drink was nestle between his thighs straw already inserted. James adjusted the back so he could lean back and he closed his eyes. Kendall smirked before he looked around the place was slow and there were no cars in the parked near them. He bit his lip as he thought about what he was about to do. The blond undid his seat belt and turned slightly in his seat. It was now or never, he didn't really know how long he had or when his next chance would be. He licked his lips before leaning over his green eyes watching James face. "Hey James I gonna suck your straw" His lips twitched fighting a smile as he watched James open his hazel eyes in shock. He continued leaning over and captured the red straw between his lips and sucked some of the soda in his mouth. His opened his mouth slightly and his tongue darted out and licked the sides. He imagined the straw being James cock and swirled his tongue around it.

James inhaled deeply watching as Kendall played with his straw with his tongue. He swallowed as he continued to watch almost hypnotized by his friends pink tongue. The brunette felt his jeans tighten as he became hard. Kendall stopped as he watch a blush spread across James' face. He pulled back and ran his gaze over his friends figure. The blond was pleased when he noticed that the pretty boy breathing was shallow and that there was a noticeable bulge in his jeans. He licked his lips before quickly scanning the parking lot again. Finding it to be empty still he pulled the drink from between James legs and placed it on the floor then shifted in his seat more. Kendall ran his hand up James thigh to his crotch stroking the length straining against the zipper before moving it up higher under the brunette shirt. Muscles tensed at the feel of fingertips running across them. James bit his bottom lip to stop a whimper from escaping as Kendall found his right nipple and tweaked it.

The blond moved closer and placed a small kiss to the brunettes pulse point before licking his way to the earlobe. He moved his hand from one nipple to the other giving it some attention as well. After giving a small nip to James' earlobe he moved to the boys jaw line and nipped and licked his way to his chin. He placed a kiss to the corner of the pretty boy lips before kissing him fully. Kendall licked the bottom lip asking, no begging to let in and sighed when he was allowed access. He pushed his tongue inside and slid it against the shy one inside. Both of the boys groaned as they finally tasted each other for the first time. Needing air Kendall pulled back and smiled at James. He then pulled his hand from underneath James' shirt and unbuttoned the boys jeans and slid the zipper down. Before the brunette could react he felt Kendall hand grasp his member and pumped it slowly. James groaned and thrusted into the boys hand. "Shit Kendall"

The blond smirked before using his free to tugged the pretty boy jeans down along with his boxers. "Its about to get better baby." Once again he leaned over but this time he flicked his tongue against the head of James cock. Stroking the base of the length he placed a sloppy kiss to the tip before taking in inside of his mouth. He worked his tongue against the slit licking up the pre cum gathered there. Kendall moaned at the taste and he began to take more of James in his mouth. Hallowing out his cheeks he sucked and pulled back. James watched through hooded eyes as the blond bobbed his head up and down his length. He reach for the head rest behind him, gripping it he let out a loud groan when Kendall's tongue ran over the underside of his cock. He was nearing limit with the dual stimulation Kendall was giving him.

"K-Kendall god so fucking close" His eyes rolled back as he felt the blond relax his throat and take him deeper. He gritted his teeth and groaned as Kendall pulled off of him with a pop. The blond returned quickly and took him back in his mouth sucking hard while his hand quickly stroked what wasn't in his mouth. "Fuck!" James pushed his cock a bit deeper before he released his load into Kendall's waiting mouth. The blond quickly swallowed before pulling back and sitting in his seat. James looked over at Kendall as he pulled his pants back up then jumped as he heard a knock on the window. He looked out and noticed Katie the cashier standing there with 4 bags. She wore a smirk on her face as she gave James the bags.

"You guys make a hot couple" She winked at the boys and was about to walk away then smiled at Kendall. "You have a little something on your chin" She couldn't help but laugh at their red faces. "Have a good time tonight boys" She waved at them before walking back to the store.

Kendall wiped at his face before looking at the side mirror to make sure nothing else was there. He looked at the time and the looked at James. "We should get going its almost 8" James fixed his seat before starting the car and driving back to the Palm woods. He parked the car and checked the mirror fixing his hair as he saw fit then checked his clothes making sure they were alright. He then looked over at Kendall who was watching his every move. "What?" Kendall smiled and leaned toward him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to be my boyfriend?" James smiled and brought his lips to Kendall but stopped before they connected. "Of course I will" Kendall closed the short distance and kissed him with all the passion and love he had before he pulled back panting. "We better get up there before GD kills us."

Both of the boys carried the bags upstairs to Guitar dudes apartment and knocked. The door opened and revealed a smiling Guitar dude. "Dudes I thought you bailed on me again. Oh sweet you got Chester's!" He took the bags away from the boys and let them enter. They hung out for about two hours before James got up. "Well I need my beauty sleep nice meeting you guys." He waved and head to the door with Kendall on his heels. They entered the apartment and as the door closed James felt himself get slammed into the wall. He smirked down at Kendall who had him pinned to the wall. His lips were covered by Kendall's quickly before he felt Kendall move away. Confused he watched as Kendall entered his room leaving the door ajar. "You coming to bed babe?" James rolled his eyes before pushing off the wall and following the boy.

"You know I'm actually getting some sleep tonight right?"

Kendall laughed and watched as James shut the door behind him. "Yeah I know but that's after we have some fun" He winked at his boyfriend before pulling him to bed and turning off the light.

* * *

**I had my cup of soda sitting between my legs and my friend did the same thing only I was like "Don't go sucking my straw without at least warning me" I love my friends. Anyway there was a special appearance in the story! My sister**. **^^ Hoped you liked it Sis.  
**


End file.
